Home? Vol3
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: So..Yomi On Her Second Job and well , Master Tells Her...


Yomi , Walking Home At the Cold Night .

"Its So cold …" Yomi Said as she opened her house door .

She Walked To The BathRoom and took a shower .

Vanilla , Sitting on her little bed and looked at the Window .

" I don't Know What you are thinking , Yomi.." She Mumbled to herself .

Yomi Got out of the bath and went straight to sleep as it was a rather tiring day for her .

The Next morning , A PeaceFul Monday .

"Ohayou Vanilla! " Yomi Said as she jumped out of bed and changes into her clothes .

" O-Ohayou Yomi.." Vanilla said as she let out a yawn .

"Hurry And change vanilla! We are going ! " Yomi Exclaimed .

"Okay Okay . Geez , Cant You Wait ? " Vanilla said .

" Yeah Of course . " Yomi Said rudely .

At The Guild .

"Yo Minnas ! " Yomi Said .

" Yo Yomi " Gray Said To Yomi .

" Ohayou yomi-san " Wendy Said .

Yomi Took a Seat And Chatted until …

" Yomi , Don't You have thoughts on going home?!" Vanilla Scolded

Yomi .

" Home ? " Lucy , Gray And nastu Said .

" N-NO! " Yomi Shouted at Vanilla , " There is NO Way I Am going back to that Place ." Yomi Shouted at vanilla again .

" W-What Do You Two mean ? " Lucy Asked .

" Of course you should know , Yomi Belong in the StarLight Family . A wealthy Family . " Vanilla explained .

" W-Woi ! Dun't Go telling people that ! " Yomi said as she pulled vanilla away .

" ..I thought You were raised by a dragon?!" Natsu said .

" I..Was..But .." Yomi Said .  
" But what ? " Gray said .

Yomi Explained everything .

" I Really Don't Want to return back there…" yomi Said as she looked down .  
" Don't Worry ! You Can live here cause , This is Your home too ! " Natsu said , letting out a big smile .

"Natsu.." Yomi smiled back to him .

Vanilla Jumped off the table ..

" I Just Wonder …" Vanilla Said .

" Natsu is right ! Fairy Tail is also your home ! " Lucy Said .

" How About We all go for a Job ? " Gray asked .

" How About Catching Efa ? The reward is 900,000 " Erza Said while holding the poster .

"What Kind of wizard is that ? " Lucy asked .

"Hmm..Some weird one ..? " Erza said .

" Lets go for it ! " Natsu said standing up .

Reaching Their Destination , OniBus town .

" I Feel Dizzy " Natsu complained as he walked woobly .

" Get Yourself Together , Natsu . geez . " Lucy said to natsu .

" Becareful , Efa is someone who can copy someone's magic and can transform into people too . " Erza Told us as we went to search for Efa .

" Ne Vanilla ..Where Do You Think He could be ? " Yomi Asked Vanilla .

" erm.." Vanilla closed her eyes and listen to the surrounding .

" I Hear someone or something . lets hide . " Vanilla whispered to yomi .

They both got in a small hiding spot with a peeping hole .

Someone passed by them ..

" W-Wait ! Isn't that efa?! " Yomi whispered to vanilla.

" Yeah …You wanna head out ? " Vanilla asked yomi .

" CAUGHT YOU THERE ! " Natsu shouted at efa as he jumped down from a high building .

" Shit.." Efa Said to himself as he turned to the opposite direction but ..

" There is no other way to run ! " Lucy Blocked the way .

Efa Looked up but Gray was there .

I Came Out of the Little hiding hole .

" Ha ! " I Pointed to Efa .  
" You have nowhere to run ! Give it up ! " natsu said with a hand of fire .

" If that's the way then…" Efa said as he transformed into Yomi .

" E-Eh?! What the ! " I Shouted .

" Oh …..Natsu ! She is the real one ! " Efa said , while acting like me .

" That is nothing like me natsu ! She is the real one ! " I pointed at efa and shouted .

" I'm Confused now ! Which one is the real one?!" Natsu grumped .

" Obviously this one is the real one . " Vanilla said as she pointed at me .

" Vanilla ! " I picked her up and hugged her .

Natsu Directed him with a dragon fire fist and bought him to the Client .

" We Told you to bring him back , not to K.O him . " The client said .

" Sorry.." Lucy bowed .

" Ah ..Nevermind . " He handed up the jewels .

" Yay ! " Lucy Shouted .

Back At The Guild .

" We are Back ! " Erza Shouted .

" Ah ..Good . " Master Makarov Said .

I Walked to the table that we usually sit until ,

" Yomi . " Master Makarov Called my name .

" What is it , Master ? " I Answered him .

" Someone Camed to the guild to find you today . " He told me .

" …W-Who ? " I asked..

" Someone named Jun and I told him u went on a job at Onibus . " Master Makarov answered my question .

" ..Jun.." I Sat down .

" They Found me..Crap.." I Whispered to myself .

" What Do You Mean , Yomi ? " Lucy asked .

" A-Ah ! It's..Nothing.." I Gave Them a Fake Smile .

" If..I Go Back to that place.." I Said in my head .

I Sighed and Got a Drink And went home for the rest of the day .

" Bye everybody . See ya Tomorrow . " I Waved to them and walked out .

" Ah ..Home . " I Lay on my bed then roll to the side .

" Will I be able to sleep tonight..? " I started to frown .

" Yomi..Don't Worry So Much .." Vanilla said to me with a small smile .

I Got up , " Vanilla , Didn't u want me to go home ? " I asked her .

" I Do but , I Should understand your feelings more ..If you don't want , its fine . " Vanilla gave me a gentle smile I had never saw before .

" Vanilla…! " I Hugged her .

I Took a bathe and went straight to bed .

" I Think…Maybe I should visit..home..May.." I dozed off .

-  
Okay . So Hey :D

Sorry for not uploading for weeks oAo .

Busy Wit ! :3

Hope ya like this one ..- Sighs –

Oh Yeah , The "I" and "Me "

Is Yomi btw .


End file.
